


[podfic] In a World Kept Small

by growlery



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Existential Crisis, F/M, Fish, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard can't save everyone, but she's damn well going to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In a World Kept Small

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In a World Kept Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123389) by [canistakahari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari). 



  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xr5gsnzka7yur5/in%20a%20world%20kept%20small.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:46 / 9.4MB


End file.
